


When the light inside would only shine for you

by startagainbuttercup



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, food blogger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startagainbuttercup/pseuds/startagainbuttercup
Summary: Stefanna first meeting in Stefan restaurant critic/food bloger AU
Relationships: Hanna Jung/Stefan Wiese
Kudos: 6





	When the light inside would only shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is short and doesn't really contain any plot but I still hope you will like it, Angelika! Happy birthday and I love you ❤❤❤
> 
> PS. I wanted to came up with a good title but eventually it end up being the line from The Black Keys - Turn Blue (because why not)

Hanna was annoyed. It was only 8:30 and today she worked alone, because Sam took a day off, and Matteo refused to work instead of Sam since he was busy with David making a present for his mom's birthday.

Fortunately, today was Saturday and people don't have a breakfast in caffe at this time. It didn't make it better though, and she started to regret a little that she found this summer job as a waitress, because her shift started so early and she wanted to sleep.

Door opened and first customer came in. Hanna made herself smile, took a menu and walked up to his table. It was a guy in a blue shirt, glasses and he looked like he was in his early thirties, but then he smiled and she thought that he could be much younger.

"What do you wish for breakfast?" Hanna asked. 

The Blue Shirt Guy was studying the menu for a minute and Hanna was about to start feeling annoyed again.

"Cappuccino and blueberry cream french toast" He finally said and smiled again. _Honestly, if he keeps smiling like that, Hanna thought, her morning will be not so bad._

Hanna went to the kitchen to pass the order to Mohammed and returned back to the caffe area to make some coffee.

"Thank you... uhmmm... Matteo?" The Blue Shirt Guy said and raised his eyebrow, when she brought his cappuccino.

"Oh, no, this is my colleague's apron. My name is Hanna"

"Hanna" The Guy repeated. "Beautiful name. I'm Stefan".

"Enjoy your coffee" Hanna said with a more genuine smile and returned to the counter. She changed Matteo's apron to the one with her name, and looked at The Blue Shi... Stefan once more and almost giggled when she saw him taking picture of his coffee. Then he stood up and also took a picture of the whole caffe space. He turned to Hanna, winked and took a picture of her. She frowned.

Finally she heard _"Ready!"_ from the kitchen and hurried to take Stefan's French Toast.

He thanked her again, and then immediately took a few pictures of his breakfast.

"Are you one of those people who takes pictures of all their food for instagram before eating it?" Hanna asked with a smirk and Stefan looked at her with his eyebrows raised. He looked almost offended and Hanna almost wanted to apologize but then his lips stretched in his own smirk and something tricky appeared in his eyes.

"Actually, yes" He said quietly with a grin as he leaned forward a little like if he was going to tell Hanna a big secret. She waited for him to say something else but he just turned to his food and took a knife and fork. 

"Bon appetite" Hanna said and came back to her place. She quickly checked her instagram before three new customers appeared at caffe doors. She took their orders, gave them to Mohammed and came back to Stefan's table. He already ate his toast and drank his coffee and was typing something in his phone.

"Everything was good?" She asked.

"Good is a relative concept. I'd say 9 from 10" Stefan smiled.

"Do you want something else or you want to pay?"

"Oh, I'm actually waiting for someone, who is very, very late"

"Your girlfriend?" Hanna asked and Stefan looked at her, making a pause before answering. Hanna felt she's blushing.

"I don't have a girlfriend" Stefan finally said. "Or boyfriend" He added.

"So... Our caffe cares about our customers, and we would be happy if you leave your review on tripadvisor..." Hanna started and Stefan _laughed_. 

"I'll see what I can do"

"Hanna?" She heard Mohammed calls her. 

She smiled apologetically to Stefan and came back to the counter where Mohammed stood with some dishes looking at Stefan with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open in surprise. She didn't have time to ask him why his face is like that and she walked to serve other customers.

New people came to the caffe and Hanna was busy taking orders, but she had an eye on Stefan, who eventually waved her and asked for the check.

"It seems like my friend is not coming" he said and laughed. He paid, left tips (too much tips for Hanna's opinion) and stood up to go away but then he turned to her and said

"It was very nice to meet you Hanna. I promise, I will leave a review" And he left.

At the end of the shift she asked Mohammed, why he was staring at her customer.

"Which customer?" 

"Early in the morning, the guy in glasses and blue shirt"

"Ahhh, this customer! Don't you know him?" Mohammed looked shocked. "It was Stefan Wiese, journalist and restaurant critic, also food blogger! What were you talking about? Did he like his toast? Oh god, if I knew he was coming I would have made it better!"

"Oh my god!" Hanna said "I asked him to leave a review on tripadvisor and he _laughed_ "

"Wait" Mohammed quickly unlocked his phone and opened his instagram "Yes! Look! He's gonna make an article about us! Wait, is it about you?..."

Hanna took his phone and looked at the post.

Later Hanna was at home. She was tired and she wrote a couple of messages to Sam and Matteo with pouted emoji. Then she opened instagram and found **hummus.wiese** _(who ever names their account like that???)_. She looked at last posts, smiled and hit "Follow". After a couple of minutes a message popped up on the screen of her phone.

****

**hummus.wiese**  
Hi, Hanna 😉

 **ha.nnanananana**  
Hi, mr Critic and Food Blogger 😉

 **hummus.wiese**  
Can I invite you to a coffee at one nice place?

 **ha.nnanananana**  
Only if it is a good place

 **hummus.wiese**  
Oh, believe me, I know many good places :)

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Angelika, [here](https://instagram.com/hummus.wiese?igshid=1h1mvv8dhk0da) is the link to Stefan's IG account! Some posts contain hints about what he likes and what kind of person he is in their descriptions! The idea was to make this fic for you as a way to find out about his insta (which is an actual present) and that's why it's so short and messy!


End file.
